


ownership

by thebrotherswholoved



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Come Shot, Drabble, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrotherswholoved/pseuds/thebrotherswholoved
Summary: a short, very shitty "oneshot" with no plot. it's just smut: angst fueled, amateur smut. enjoy, I guess?





	ownership

Rough fingers tighten around throbbing wrists, knuckles whitening at the pull and ache of dominance. Dean’s green eyes glimmer with a hybrid of love and hunger at the sight of his baby brother quivering below him, trying desperately to get some relief from the constant pain from his request for release being denied.

 

Not-so-little Sammy is murmuring nonsense and moaning in what seems to be a harsh mixture of pain and pleasure, hands pressed into the mattress by the shirtless man hovering above him, in an agonizing purgatory between freedom and pseudo-captivity.

 

His cock is leaking precome and lies swollen and abandoned against the pouch of fat near the bottom of his abdomen. The hickeys and bite marks littered up and down his body have changed color, angry red morphing into a pursed and owned purple. That’s just it: he’s being owned, and he fucking loves it.

 

“De, please...” Sam’s body tries to spasm against the ache in his dick, but to no avail. “I’ll be good, I promise. Just please, _please_ fuck me.”

 

Dean smirks and moves one of his brother’s wrists to be held with his other hand so he can run his fingers through the long, dark, and tousled hair he’d had quite a lot of fun tugging at earlier in the evening.

 

“You know I love it when you beg, baby boy,” he purrs into Sam’s ear, pausing to lick at the bitten-red lobe, “and you know how much I fucking love you, right?”

 

Sam swears he’s never nodded so hard in his life, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, De, I know. I love you, too.”

 

Smirking to himself, Dean knocks their foreheads together just to feel Sam’s labored breaths against his cheek. “Hm, yeah. And I love taking good care of my boy. Tell me, baby: who do you belong to?”

 

Not this again—this is how Sam got himself into this orgasm denial session in the first place, not like he’s complaining. Sometimes he wonders when his older brother will drop the mother hen attitude and just be a kinky bitch like he’s supposed to...but then, he remembers that he just fucking loves being loved. And that this could last a few more hours if he doesn’t comply and state his ownership.

 

He feels the button on Dean’s open fly brush against his waist, followed by a soft trailing of fingertips against his wet, abused hole and knows that Dean isn’t messing around.

 

“You,” he bites his lip at the sensation of the head of Dean’s cock against his entrance, “I’m yours, De.”

 

Sam watches as his brother’s lips curl into a smirk at his confession, and he has no time to prepare before Dean is thrusting his cock past the sensitive ring of muscle and into his guts, causing him to shriek at the long-awaited feeling of fullness. He can feel the massive dick twitch in his fucking stomach, letting his now-freed hands shift down to feel the bump of the head of his big brother’s cock inside him.

 

His fingernails grip at Dean’s shoulder blades as soon as he begins to move, watching the lump in his stomach disappear with each withdrawal and reappear when he thrusts forward again, shooting sparks of pleasure up Sam’s spine.

 

Sam can’t fully process the three fingers shoved into his mouth until he’s gagging on them, forcing his tongue to slather the digits in saliva before they’re taken out. He can’t stop the scream that comes from his lips when he feels that same slicked up hand wrap around his cock and begin stroking him in time with his thrusts.

 

Three taps on his shoulder make his heart leap and stomach constrict—their secret code that lets Sam know that he’s behaved well enough to finally come. And yeah, he comes alright, white streaks painting his belly and chest and Dean fucks him through it, eager to make his boy feel good after so much denial and torture. Sam whimpers at the sound of Dean’s pants as he comes soon after and he clings to the older’s chest when he’s greeted with an emptiness that makes him want to cry, sore hole fluttering around nothing.

 

Dean hums when he shoves another finger inside of him and removes it just as roughly, watching the steady dribble of come spill from his little brother’s body, a mark of ownership only they know exists.

 

“You’re mine, baby boy,” he whispers into Sam’s ear. “I love you and I’m gonna take such good care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT AND BAD DO NOT CALL THE COPS


End file.
